YMRP - Ark 5 Time Skip
YMRP - Aug 12 2013. End of Ark 5 *Copy and paste the contents under "Time Skip Profile" and fill in accordingly. *Admins will be responsible to review and sign approved T.S. profiles. Minimum: 3-4 Admit signatures. Max: 5 Time Skip Information: End of Ark 5: Beginning of Ark 6 Time Lapse: 6 Months // Season: Winter - Spring Month: February Brief: Since the lockdown of Kasaihana and its high death count of civilians, After the destruction of the giant Air craft that had once hovered and cast a shadow upon the city and the collosal machine, the civilians had used this handicap to gain back control of Kasaihana city. The city had begun clearing through the mess and attempting to restore the city back to its original glory soon after where its completion would arrive six months later. Time Skip Profile: Character Name: (Set name with Heading 4 if you know how to) Character Age: Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1-2 skill(s) ) ''-participants have the option of either claiming improvement on a already existing skill/ability OR claim beginning knowledge of a new skill/ability.'' Brief Summary: ''-A summary of what your character has been up to during the time lapse.'' Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Profiles Character Name: Densuke Mifunae Character Age: 18 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1-2 skill(s) ) *Atsuryoku no ken (Ability) *Peak Human Stamina (Perk) Brief Summary: During the time lapse, Densuke spent much time with his family I.e Ambrosia, Tetsu, Asami, Ochigi, and his new best friend, Danny Chan. After playing around for a while, Tetsu sat Densuke down and tought him more lessons concerning chi control, and even how to harness his scientific advanatage and more hand to hand knowledge. While it was breif, Densuke has the ability to learn quickly regardless so it was indeed time well spent. Densuke also recived a car, alongside his motor bike, and also is now an assistant manager at his pizzaria. He is currently living a normal life, with the words of his fater stuck on his mind. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Vxxn 19:09, 13 August 2013 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Character Name: Vexxen Zaels Character Age: 17 years old'' (Birthday during time lapse)'' Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1-2 skill(s) ) *Advanced understanding of hand to hand combat and strength training *An understanding of the strength and flow required for Kenjutsu Brief Summary: During the duration of 6 months since the lock down of Kasaihana's city, Vexxen had underwent a metamorphasis, being able to see the city in a new light due to the variety of encounters she had crossed paths with during the lockdown. Unwilling to feel frightened or any other emotions that she would consider to be a sign of weakness, she had found the remote dojo she had once seen in a dream and had gone into hiding with the intent to focus on nothing but self-improvement. After rigorous training and an elongated stay at the dojo during the 6 month time period, Vexxen finally steps out into Kasaihana city for the first time since the lockdown. (Please go to main profile for details) Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) ________________________________________________________________________________________'_____'' Character Name: Ginsei Yanazuka Character Age: 16 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1-2 skill(s) ) *Dark Hadou *YamiMikaduki (Ability) Brief Summary: During the six month time skip Ginsei was met with a strange revelation that literally knocked on the door of the warehouse. His father came to see him, looking banged up but still refined and dark. Apologies were made by his father which after a week were accepted by Ginsei. Ginsukei then proceeded to teach Ginsei about a power that rested within him called Dark Hadou, thus beginning Ginsei's path into the darker side of the world. His training with Dark Hadou proved to be different than the training Ginsukei went through himself, consisting of meditation as well as sword work. Towards the end of the six months Ginsei made the decision to follow in the steps of his father and his uncle Keyome Tasanagi and become a Yakuza, more specifically, a Kagemaru. He approached his father on the matter who sent him to Keyome Tasanagi to begin a new life as a Kagemaru Yakuza man. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) Vxxn 19:26, 13 August 2013 _______________________________________________________________________________________'______'' Character Name: Keyth Character Age: 18 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1-2 skill(s) ) *'Barbarianism' - Ability( Only the Capabilites Not the applications.) *'Enhanced Durability'- Perk Brief Summary: Keyth after the big war had gone off to train with the Afro'd fighter known as Slash Man Tyrone. He pushed Keyth's body to a hightened level, forcing him to fight and survive for 3 months straight untill he learned how to truly harness his rage using slight bits of the over flowing Dark Hadou in his body. He and Keyth left before returning to the City. Going into a Junior KPD officer program he began to follow in his girlfriends foot steps Nora. Taking alot of time to try to harness his rage, he'd keep training constantly, trying to push his body to the highest limit he could bring it too. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Character Name: Mykale Kozan Character Age: *19 years old (birthday in skip) Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1-2 skill(s) ) *Killing Instinct *Pin-Point Transportation Brief Summary: Mykale narrowly escaped the destruction of the helicarrier and made his way into the shadows of Kasaihana city. His communication to the Grimoire assassins has been cut off and they presume him dead from the explosion. Mykale now has to survive in the city with little to go on. He falls back on his basic killing tactics and becomes aware of killing intentions and exceptional methods of killing. He also begins to uncover a dormant ability that was implanted into him by the Grimoire, a type of teleportation. He begins to gain more knowledge of this ability and its uses but is also becoming curious of the things he cant remember. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Character Name: Shira Hanako Character Age: 16-years-old Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1-2 skill(s) ) *Seismic Sense *Intermediate Mastery of Concussive Force Combat Brief Summary: After Shira returned home from her first mission led by Keyome Tasanagi, Kaori figured that the young teen had proven herself worthy of learning new skills and talents. Shira is given a month to recover from the few minor injuries she has recieved from the dangerous mission, while construction to rebuild the destroyed parts of Kasaihana commences. During which, the opening of a new high school takes place in District 2 on a more peaceful side, a charter school named after its founder, Antonius Clarke Academy. Roman Pendergast, Head Director of the Black Glove Society, convinces Kaori that enrolling Shira in this new high school will allow her to be in a safe environment while Kasaihana is still in the process of rebuilding. Just in case anymore dangers come along. And eventually, the agent conforms, enrolling Shira into her Sophmore year of high school at the academy where she will learn her basic academics. However, Kaori would not allow her new academic agenda to get in the way of her training and decided to teach her a technique called Seismic Sense. This technique enables her to detect movement and the locations of people and moving objects based on the vibrations they give off through the ground. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P)'' '' '' Character Name: Xaki Yatsuki Character Age: *23 years old Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1-2 skill(s) ) *Martial Arts Intuition *Has gained ownership of 7 new shops within Districts 1 and 2 Brief Summary: : During the assassins invasion Xaki fought off any assassins that tried to enter and sieze his shop. Because of this he learned they must be targeting shops and cutting off the market of items within the city. Once the assassins were forced to leave Xaki checked out the shopping districts to see if any shops were successfully siezed. Many were and Xaki used the oppertunity to buy up alot of property for cheap. He became owner of 4 shops in each district for a total of 8 and makes a steady income from this. Using the funds he built little fighting arenas in the back of some of these shops and started a fighting circuit. Through running and participating in this circuit Xaki has improved his martial arts ability to the point that now he can recognise any style of martial arts and react accordingly. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Character Name: Sekushi Yuri Character Age: 21 Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1-2 skill(s) ) *Advanced knowledge on handling/firing larger weapons. *Advanced knowledge on fighting with small to mediun sized blades. Brief Summary: After recovering from the lockdown and the run in with the thugs on the streets of KasaiHana in D1, Sekushi has started to get more serious about fighting and killng (which is something that she was supposed to already be serious about, but had never really wanted to get involved with). Now she is learning how to defend herself better by utilizing the training room that was connected to her office, though she still keeps Ryuu around regardless of some of the turbulence they have gone through (keeping him around somehow comforts her). After the lockdown thing was taken care of, Sekushi didn't waste any time recruiting new dancers and such ( only a few of her original girls had survived). The lockdown had thrown Sekushi into a whole new line of thinking. She was still a loving and caring person, but this was only to those that she loved or if they had gained her trust. Other than that, she was much more stern and took her job as serious as she could. The young woman had even started to starr in many of the films she produced, earning her a larger male fanbase (with the occassional female fans mixed in). Tsuyo is completely healthy, but walks with a slight limp from danging by his hind legs for so long and has a few scars on his face and belly. He was formally retired from being a body guard, but is still very protective and doesn't want to fully retire just yet. The large dog is still a little iffy in regards to Ryuu, but he does respect him more after the man had proven himself during lockdown. Admin's Approval Signatures: (K//J//S//V//P) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Character Name: Deucalion Gray Character Age: 17 years old Newly Acquired Skills: (Limited to 1-2 skill(s) ) Supernaturally Dense Tissue Peak Human Healing Brief Summary: During the six month time lapse, Deucalion has begun his training with Drankin. Drankin has begun to teach Duke about using his Bone Manipulation in a more advanced way. Drankin's training pushes Duke's body to the edge of his limit everytime. This was a necessary for Duke to learn how to control his Bone Manipulation to make him more durable. Even with all his training, Duke's anger and rage continued to get stronger as his body got stronger. It had become clear to Drankin that the stronger Duke gets, the more his Animalistic Nature grows along with him. This can be a double-edged trait for Duke if he can't learn to control his animal side with his more humane side. '' Admin's Approval Signatures: ''(K//J//S//V//P) Category:ARK5 Category:Ark6 Category:Information Category:Time Skip